


Stars Don’t Shine Brighter Than You

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Astrophysicist!Sehun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Sehun loves the stars, the skies, supernovas, everything that relates to outer space, but who knew that there would be a force brighter than the sun on Earth? His calculations never told him about this until he met Luhan.





	Stars Don’t Shine Brighter Than You

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just something short. It was also gathering dust, so it’s a “it could have been bigger if I actually put effort into it” fic

Oh Sehun thinks in colors, as in the colors of light. Light waves, the electromagnetic radiation perceived by the human eye from a spectrum of colors between red and violet that lie between four hundred and seven hundred nanometers respectively, is what makes Sehun’s mind--pulse race with excitement. Sehun loves to deal with the laws of physics of the universe, especially the heavenly celestial bodies that span it. 

The galaxies, the stars, the extra solar planets, the interstellar medium that the cosmic microwave background is enough to make Sehun radiate ebullience, getting him out of his shy shell spewing out all the knowledge occupying his mind.

Ever since Sehun was a child, he’s been interested in astronomy. There was always an unknown magical force that came about wishing upon the star that flew across the night sky. This force kept him on the edge of his bed, wishing harder and harder even the moment after it left his line of sight. His mind raced with question upon question about where do they go, where will they land, what causes them to fall right out of the sky. Inquisitive Questioner is what everyone called Sehun, even to this very day. 

 

He always had a question for everything. A need to be answered but not everyone was capable of replying to Sehun’s questions. 

Sehun took the chance to pursue a career in Astrophysics. If there’s anything in this world Sehun loves, it’s the complexities of the universe, numbers, and bright lights. Determined, Sehun was dead set on finding the brightest star in the universe, all while trying to live with drinking several coffee cups a day to keep himself away.

“You know, you’re going to end up with a heart attack one day.” Chanyeol, his long time best friend said as he cleaned the coffee bar. “I don’t care. I’m not dying until I find that one galaxy brighter than your smile.” 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something but Sehun refutes it. “I’m just saying. Don’t take it personally,” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows as he held his hand up before Chanyeol gets another word out, “Or think I’m making a pass at you.” 

Chanyeol snorted, leaned his elbow on the bar. 

“Wouldn’t think you would even be capable of love.” 

“Love is just a chemical reaction in your brain. It’s like getting high without the weed: it doesn’t last forever.” 

“Whatever, man. Don’t come crying to me when you become an old man living with your telescopes wondering why you don’t have someone to look at your beloved stars with.” Sehun rolled up one of the napkins he used to wipe his lips, throwing it into Chanyeol’s face. “Then I won’t be running to you at all.” 

The bell of the main door sounds. Sehun doesn’t even heed the noise, he continued writing down his lesson for the next day. Sehun works at the local university as a Physics professor as he tries to continue his PhD. At night he stays in the observation dome gazing up at the sky in vast magnitudes that the little telescope in his tiny apartment could never see. 

“Sir Luhan!” Chanyeol greets. “You’re here so late. Did you forget anything?” 

“Nothing, just felt like coming in. It’s really hotout there, I’m literally melting.” Luhan wiped away the droplets of sweat that stuck to his skin with the back of his hand. Sehun groaned in annoyrance. The two look at him indignantly. Chanyeol nudged his arm. 

“Is he okay?” Luhan asked as he plopped onto the seat beside Sehun. Chanyeol laughs, wiping his hands on his apron. “Yeah, I’d like you to meet my crazy genius scientist bestfriend, Sehun. Sehun this is my boss Luhan. You guys are the same age.” 

The moment Sehun looks up from his paper, he almost dropped his pen. He’s never seen anything so bright, so radiant before. 

No one told him there was a literal supernova on Earth. His calculations never concluded this type of anomly. “He-hello.” Sehun stuttered and averted his eyes, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I’m Oh Sehun. I’m just an physics professor at the university.” 

“At a top notch university!” Chanyeol adds in, with his thumbs up. 

Luhan accepts his proffered hand with a gentle smile, and Sehun understood why it was hot as hell out side, Sehun felt like he’s seen the sun. He knew he should have worn sunglasses, but he didn’t want to seem like _that_ kind of guy.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I can’t do physics. It was my worse subject in highschool and college. I don’t understand waves and frequencies. “

“Kinetic forces….” Sehun murmured, still staring at Luhan with his mouth slightly agape. His glasses start to fog up. His eyes widen. He hurridly turns away from Luhan to wipe is rectangular spectacles. “Is your hair the combination of your mad geniusness?” Luhan wondered aloud, touching the blue strand on Sehun’s rainbow head with a soft smile on his lips. 

Chanyeol guffaws, doubling over the counter as he watches Sehun and Luhan interact. Sehun looks down to his hands, holding in the smirk on his lips as he turned around to face Luhan again. 

Chanyeol leaned over the counter once again, to hand his boss an iced Americano. “He told me one day to bring him to a specialist that would give him all the colors of the dying stars. I didn’t know what that meant at first but he showed me a picture. He could have shown me a rainbow too since it's a lights reflection on water.”

Luhan laughed, taking a sip out of his cup. “I like that.” He nodded, “that’s really interesting. You must be popular at school, Professor.” 

Yikes. Sehun has heard so many people call him professor, but not in the way Luhan called him Professor. It was borderline sexual. 

Sehun sat there frozen. “I-I wouldn’t know.” He almost whispered. At the front of the lecture hall, Sehun wouldn't be like this. He would be giving his lectures out eloquently in a steady manner. He’s met Luhan for a few minutes and now he’s reduced to a bumbling idiot who can’t even speak to an attractive man. 

He wracked his brain up to find sentences to complete this human interaction called flirting, but he’s interrupted by his cellphone beeping. It was time for his first lecture of the day. 

“I have to go.” Sehun said, turning back to the bar where his notebook and papers were scattered.  
Suddenly a hand was on Sehun’s knee. He’s had enough dates to know Luhan wanted to get to know him more. 

“I’d love to get to know more about you.” Luhan whispered into his ear. “Give me your number.” 

So Sehun scrawled his phone number on a piece of paper he ripped from his notebook. Luhan smiled as he took the piece of paper from Sehun’s hand. “I’ll text you tonight. I really want to know more about your studies, and the stars.” 

Shit it was hot in here. “I’d love to show you your astrology sign.” 

“We’ll call it a date.” 

Sehun smiled as he rested is hand atop Luhan’s. “It’s definitely a date.”


End file.
